cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo is the fourth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon franchise Scooby-Doo. It premiered on ABC on September 22, 1979 and ran for one season as a half-hour program. A total of sixteen episodes were produced. Notably, it was the last Hanna-Barbera cartoon series to use the studio's laugh track. Reruns of the series aired from 1994 to 2005 on Cartoon Network, it then aired on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang starting in 2000. Overview By 1979, the staff at Hanna-Barbera realized that the Scooby-Doo formula was getting worn out, which gave them reason to parody it in a 1979 prime time Scooby special, Scooby Goes Hollywood. In addition, ABC began threatening cancellation for the show, whose ratings were in decline. Therefore, for its 1979 – 1980 season, Scooby-Doo was given a major overhaul, adding the character of Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo, voiced by Lennie Weinrib, and changing the name of the show to Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Although still present in these episodes, the characters of Fred, Daphne, and Velma became less essential to the plot. Marla Frumkin took over Pat Stevens' role as Velma Dinkley towards the end of the season, beginning with episode 12, "The Ghoul, the Bat, and the Ugly". Velma does not speak in episode 16, "The Ransom of Scooby Chief". Cast *Don Messick – Scooby-Doo *Lennie Weinrib – Scrappy-Doo, Neon Phantom (ep. 4), Bill Walker (ep. 4) *Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers *Heather North – Daphne Blake *Frank Welker – Fred Jones *Pat Stevens – Velma Dinkley (eps. 1–11) *Marla Frumkin – Velma Dinkley (eps. 12–16) Episodes ::Main Article: List of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo episodes #'"The Scarab Lives!"' – September 22, 1979 #'"The Night Ghoul of Wonderworld"' – September 29, 1979 #'"Strange Encounters of a Scooby Kind"' – October 6, 1979 #'"The Neon Phantom of the Roller Disco!"' – October 13, 1979 #'"Shiver and Shake, That Demon's A Snake"' – October 20, 1979 #'"The Scary Sky Skeleton"' – October 27, 1979 #'"The Demon of the Dugout"' – November 3, 1979 #'"The Hairy Scare of the Devil Bear"' – November 10, 1979 #'"Twenty Thousand Screams Under the Sea"' – November 17, 1979 #'"I Left My Neck in San Francisco"' – November 24, 1979 #'"When You Wish Upon a Star Creature"' – 1, 1979 #'"The Ghoul, the Bat, and the Ugly"' – December 8, 1979 #'"Rocky Mountain Yiiiii!"' – December 15, 1979 #'"The Sorcerer's a Menace"' – December 22, 1979 #'"Lock The Door, It's a Minotaur!"' – December 29, 1979 #'"The Ransom of Scooby Chief"' – January 5, 1980 Home Release While no plans for a complete season set have been announced, Warner Home Video has begun releasing the episodes in new Scooby-Doo compilation sets. Scooby Doo! 13 Spooky Tales Around the World was released on May 15, 2012 and features 2 episodes: "Shiver and Shake, That Demon's a Snake" and "Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur". Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills was released on October 16, 2012 and features the episode, "Rocky Mountain Yiiiiii". Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh Roh Robot! was released on September 24, 2013 and features the episode, "Scary Sky Skeleton". Category:Scooby-Doo Series Category:1970s shows Category:1980s shows Category:Shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Boomerang